1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding stand, and more particularly to a folding stand for supporting a musical instrument with a bell-shaped portion.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 10, a musical instrument with a bell-shaped portion (30) such as trumpet, trombone, French horn etc. is supported on a conventional stand (5).
The stand (5) has a base (50) with a plurality of legs (51) laterally extending outwards. A support bar (52) extends upwards from the base (50), and a seat (53) is provided on the support bar (52). A musician can temporarily put the musical instrument on the stand in order to take a rest
However, the support bar (52) has a large size and can not be received in a box along with the musical instrument.
Other conventional stands (not shown) may have a support bar pivotally mounted on the base, or legs threadingly and detachably mounted on the base, or even legs telescopically mounted on the base. However, the stand still is large in size and can not be received in the box along with the musical instrument.
Therefore, the invention provides a stand for a musical instrument to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.